It has long been known that absorbent articles such as conventional absorbent articles (e.g., diapers, adult incontinence articles, feminine hygiene pads) offer the benefit of receiving and containing urine and/or other bodily exudates (e.g., feces, menses, mixture of feces and urine, mixture of menses and urine, etc.). To effectively contain bodily exudates, the article should provide a snug fit around the waist and legs of a wearer.
Manufacturers often use the shape of an article and/or elasticized areas within the article to help achieve a snug fit. However, to date, manufacturers have not designed a shape that provides a sufficiently wide front waist region and permits the optimal utilization of side ear panels, while maintaining fit and garment-like appearance. Moreover, the tight contact provided by elastics can lead to skin irritation and discomfort. Further, the contraction of elastics may preclude an article from lying flat during application and may create defects such as wrinkles or gaps in areas of the article.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an absorbent article that balances fit and/or containment of exudates with comfort and/or ease of application. Further, there is a continued need to provide signals to the consumer and/or wearer that the absorbent article will perform as desired.